


Malditos Potter

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su noviecito tiene los gustos más macabros, sin lugar a dudas. De todos los Potter, Scorpius podría haber escogido uno menos… sexópata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malditos Potter

** Malditos Potter **

 

Hay veces en las que Scorpius quiere suicidarse con la corbata de Gryffindor. Ah, cierto, porque el ES Gryffindor.

 

— Maldito Sombrero Seleccionador. — farfulla.

 

— ¿Dijiste algo, Scorp? — pregunta Albus, levantando la cabeza.

 

— Cállate y sigue con lo tuyo, Potter.

 

Albus se ríe y continúa chupándole la polla. Allí, en el cuarto de James Sirius Potter, en la casa de la familia Potter. Estúpido Albus y sus estúpidas fantasías morbosas.

 

Su noviecito tiene los gustos más macabros, sin lugar a dudas. De todos los Potter, Scorpius podría haber escogido uno menos… sexópata.

 

A Albus le gustaba tener sexo bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad en la Sala Común. Le encantaba que se la mame en la cocina de la Mansión Malfoy. Le fascinaba hacerle pajas en los últimos bancos durante las clases de transformaciones.

 

Intentando contener un gemido, Scorpius se corre, manchando la cara de Albus y un poco las sábanas de James.

 

— Oh, mierda, tu hermano va a matarnos.

 

— De hecho, fue muy interesante todo eso.

 

Con horror, Scorpius nota como James y Lily Potter aparecen de la nada, obviamente escondidos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Albus ríe, mientras su hermano mayor se relame los labios y su hermana menor  sonríe lascivamente.

 

— Ustedes… ustedes… malditos pervertidos….

 

Los tres hermanos ríen, como burlándose un poco de él.

 

Scorpius decidió que, hubiese elegido al Potter que hubiese elegido, se hubiese visto en las mismas situaciones vergonzosas.

 

Albus le acaricia suavemente la pierna, con un poco de culpa reflejada en los ojos.

 

— Oh, vamos, Escorpioncito, — comienza Lily, acercándose coqueta hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por James. — ¿no irás a decir que no te gusta todo esto?

 

Scorpius sonríe.

 

— Los tres van a tener que darme mucho cariño si quieren que me recupere del mal trago.

 

Está bien, los Potter eran unos depravados, pero el heredero de los Malfoy no se quedaba atrás.

 

FIN


End file.
